Ribbon
by FireEdge
Summary: FE9. Convinced into buying a pretty green ribbon, Ranulf tries to give it to Lethe. But will she accept it? RanulfLethe. Oneshot.


Weeeeelll, after taking a VERY long "break" I've returned with my first FE9 one-shot! I've been working on this in my head for awhile now, but I've been too occupied with school and some other issues to actually start writing it. Anyway, now I actually have the time to finally get this down on… paper? This is a RanulfLethe fic, probably going to be pretty fluffy, and it'll be set before the game. I guess this could be counted as a (really) late Valentine's Day fic, since it had that kinda air… the story that is. Even if I don't like Valentine's Day... so it's kinda weird.

Oscar: Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem.

**Ribbon**

Ranulf strolled down the Gallian street cheerily, nimbly dodging the other laguz. To human eyes, he would seem to be a twelve-year old boy looking for fun and mischief. Despite his carefree strides, the young laguz's big eyes surveyed the female laguz around him. He wasn't interested in them, but he had noticed that most of them wore bright ribbons. The ribbons varied from blues to reds to yellows, and most had little decorations on it.

The ribbons were usually plaited into the female's hair, or tied around a limb or onto their clothing. Ranulf had not seen them wear them before, but more and more of them had started to sport them during this week. Perhaps it was a new trend…

As he turned the corner, the afternoon sun glinted off something on a nearby stand and he stopped to glance at the source. There on the merchant's stand was an assortment of ribbons. The glare had come from the brass bells of a long green ribbon.

"Hey, you interested in any of them?" asked the merchant, seeing the young laguz eyeing his merchandise. "You seem to be about the right age to be thinking about this kind of thing."

"Huh? What do you mean? I don't want to wear a girly ribbon!" Ranulf retorted, his tail twitching irritably. What was with this merchant? Did he look like a _female_!

"… I didn't say that," said the merchant placidly, with a small and amused smirk. "Do you have any friends that would like a ribbon? It's very popular right now, if you haven't noticed." Ranulf looked at the merchant with narrowed suspicious eyes. He had a feeling that the laguz was playing him… but he couldn't quite but his finger on it.

"I don't know… I don't really hang out with females…" replied the pale-haired laguz. "Well, except Lethe… But I don't think she'd like this stuff…" Ranulf tapped his chin as he thought about that for concept. While thinking, he didn't see the merchant smile, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Why don't you buy one anyway? Just in case she'd like it. It can't hurt can it? And have you forgotten that this is the week of gift giving?" The merchant tilted his head to one side. "I'll even sell it cheap for you."

"What? Really? It's a week of gift giving? I never heard about this before…" Ranulf replied, frowning. "Then shouldn't I get stuff for my other friends? Oh, and my mother and father…"

"No, no, it's only between good friends… and usually it's between males and females," the merchant explained lightly. "Of course, you're still relatively young, so people most likely haven't told you about this week yet."

"Oh… that makes sense. My parents don't usually tell me about stuff like this unless I had to do something important…" The laguz nodded. "Fine, I'll take that green one, with the bells. How much is it?"

Exchanging the gold for the ribbon, the merchant watched as Ranulf took off. He leaned back and went over what had just happened. He had just sold a gift of… affection to a young male to give to his niece. Oh yes, this was a grand plan. He knew that Lethe didn't like how the other young females giggled and flirted with males, so she stayed well away from it. But, he'd love to see her reaction when someone offered her such a gift.

"Oooh, she'll be mad if she ever finds out… Yes, she has a temper… But she'll thank me in the future. And that lad doesn't look that bad either."

* * *

Lethe snuck through the tall grass slowly and silently. Her cat ears pricked as she crawled up upon her unsuspecting prey. The laguz's sharp purple eyes zoomed in on the field mouse that was feeding on the grass grains. Lips curled back in a grin, she prepared to pounce when suddenly a loud voice piped up from behind her, 

"LETHE!" Letting out a yowl, the young female changed back to her beorc form and swirled around to come face-to-face with a certain blue-haired cat.

"You idiot! You made me lose my lunch!" Lethe growled, glaring angrily into Ranulf's one green and one purple eyes. As usual, Ranulf was unfazed by her fury.

"You're a fine hunter, Lethe, you'll catch another mouse in no time!" he replied offhandedly. "Anyway, I have something important to show you!" Digging in the pouch at his waist, he carefully took out the green ribbon.

"A ribbon?" Lethe's eyebrow raised quizzically as she stared at the object in her friend's hand.

"It's for you!" He grinned, offering it to her. The other cat blinked; her face apathetic.

"You're joking, right?" The smile on Ranulf's visage faltered. He looked down at the ribbon in his hand and thought for a moment. Maybe, he shouldn't have bought it… He knew that Lethe wouldn't like it. Lethe continued to speak, "I can't do anything with a ribbon. It'd only get in the way, and it can't help me hunt or anything. What's it good for?"

"Well… The merchant who sold it to me said that it was a gift giving week, and I thought you'd like a present. It's pretty, too. I mean, females like pretty things right?" Ranulf tried to protest weakly, becoming more and more unsure of his purchase.

"Not ALL females are like that," she sniffed, a grimace on her face. This conversation was reminding her of her younger sister, whom was just like the females that Ranulf was describing. "And that ribbon isn't all that pretty either, Ranulf!" Lethe looked away from the other laguz, her tail whipping around behind her unconsciously.

Ranulf kept silent, listening to his companion, playing with the glossy green ribbon. But the movement from her tail drew his attention, and he stared for a second, and then looked down again. This time, he was smiling once more. He had known Lethe long enough to know what the thrashing of her tail meant.

"Alright… I understand. I should've realized that this ribbon was useless. It's such a waste though…" he replied solemnly, his voice filled with false defeat. "Maybe… Maybe Lyre will like it better, I'm pretty sure that she likes stuff like this!"

Lethe's ears twitched at the mention of her sister's name. Ranulf knew that she was a bit sensitive about that subject. She and her sister were quite different and they never got along. They were constantly arguing, and the only thing that they had in common was their pride as Gallians. Lyre also had a fondness for Ranulf, which bothered Lethe somewhat. She wasn't sure why, but she didn't like Lyre being so close to one of _her_ friends.

"Oh! Lethe, why the sour look?" Ranulf questioned innocently, his eyes wide with surprise. The orange-haired cat glared at him and he grinned. "Well then, you look like you'd rather be alone. I have to head home soon, so I don't have time to find Lyre. Could you give the ribbon to her? Unless… you want to keep it for yourself?"

A dangerous glint showed in Lethe's eyes as he said his final remark. Putting the ribbon down on the ground, Ranulf gave a wave of his hand before he transformed and sprinted away. He knew fully well that he had just angered the other cat and he was high-tailing it out of her range before she struck.

Lips curled back in a snarl, Lethe glowered angrily at the retreating laguz. She was tempted to chase after him, but, as much as she hated to admit it, he was faster than her. Letting out an irritated breath, she looked down at the ribbon. The bells caught the light of the afternoon sun and shone prettily.

Hesitantly, Lethe bent down and gathered up the ribbon. It was silky smooth, but felt strong and sturdy in her hand despite its frail appearance. Tucking it into her pouch, she transformed and started for home.

Ranulf never saw the ribbon again. Lethe never spoke of it, and neither did Lyre. He supposed that Lethe had thrown it out. Either way, he never brought it up, and he soon forgot about it. In a few years, he left to join the Gallian army to serve the king, and he lost contact with Lethe. Though, he didn't forget about her.

* * *

Lethe stood at attention as the captain of her training team strode up and down in front of them. She had just joined the Gallian army last summer and now that her training was finished, she would finally be assigned to a unit. 

Sweat beaded on her forehead from the hot rays of the sun. This summer was especially blistering. Her short orange hair was plastered to her forehead and the back of her neck. She was thankful for the thin and light clothing that she wore. Shifting a little, she felt the dangling strands of the ribbon she wore around her neck move. The bells at the ends didn't jingle; she had long since fixed them not to make noise.

A few minutes later, she saw the captain halt and then he began to form groups. Soon, he had divided them and told them where to meet their new commander. Excitedly, Lethe followed the other laguz of her unit to assemble to wait for their commander. Finally, she'd get real work.

As they strode lightly down an open corridor, Lethe and her companions passed the training session of a senior unit. Some of the laguz paused briefly to watch. Lethe scoffed and was about to continue when she spotted something familiar about one of the training laguz.

The male cat had pale blue hair and was sparring with a larger tiger. His movements were agile and graceful. He easily toppled his partner and landed softly as he rebounded off the tiger's chest. His strange purple and green eyes shone with vivacity.

Lethe nearly choked, seeing Ranulf again after so many years. Her hand moved to her throat and felt at the ribbon around it. She could just imagine the embarrassment she'd suffer if Ranulf saw her now. Just as she started to leave, she saw Ranulf turn. Frozen, she watched as his eyes scanned the courtyard and landed on her.

Ranulf tilted his head to one side, surveying her, with a curious look on his face. Then he smiled widely and met her eyes. For a long moment, she stared back at him, unsure of what to do. But despite her fears, he didn't come towards her or call out to her. Instead he gave her a taunting smirk, stroked his neck and turned away.

Flushing with embarrassment, Lethe haughtily pivoted on her heels, pretending as if she never saw him. Marching off, she slowly regained her composure and pushed Ranulf out of her mind. However, her hand softly caressed the silky green ribbon at her neck.

* * *

Wow, it turned out longer (and cornier…) than I thought it would. But that's a good thing isn't it? But I think it may have lacked a bit of detail and thoughts… 

Oscar: Well, I'm sure that the reviewers will tell you what they think!

FireEdge: Anyway, I hope that I kept them IC. I don't think that you could even tell the difference between the younger Lethe and Ranulf, though… Oh well, I'm satisfied with this. Hopefully, you are too.

Oscar: Please review! Constructive criticism is always welcome!

--FireEdge--


End file.
